Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban
by Harpygirl24
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To angelvan105: I didn't want to delete your review before answering. I'm glad that you reviewed and a lot of things will happen including Harry looking more into his Hufflepuff heritage. Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: I'll really try not to have short chapters but sometimes that's how it ends up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1: Owl Post

It was late at night at number four, Privet Drive, and Harry Snape was doing the one thing that his aunt and uncle didn't want him to do…his homework. When he had gotten home his uncle locked his things up and forbid him from even going near his cupboard. Harry didn't like the idea of being away from his books since his teachers had given him a lot of holiday work. However help had come along in the form of Uncle Vernon's new company car.

The entire family was out looking at it and while they were out he got some of his books, ink, quill, and several rolls of parchment. He then hurried them upstairs and placed them in the loose floorboard under his bed. And so that's where he was, under his bed doing his homework. He was doing one for History of Magic about Medieval witch burnings. He focused his flashlight on a likely looking paragraph and read:

_Non-magical people, commonly known as muggles, were fearful of magic during medieval times but had a very hard time recognizing it. On the rare chance that they actually captured a real witch or wizard burning had no affect. The witch would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and pretend to scream in pain while enjoying a gentle ticking sensation. In fact Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she was caught no less then forty-seven times in various disguises._

Harry took out his quill and started writing about Wendelin the Weird. As he wrote he paused to check to make sure that the Dursley's were sound asleep. He knew that if any of them heard scratching of a quill on their way to the bathroom that Harry would find himself locked up with his trunk for the next month. He yawned and wrote the last few words about Wendelin the Weird and then caped his ink and rolled up his parchment. He then placed them all away and then pulled himself from under the bed.

He then hid the whole lot under the floorboard and finally turned in for the night.

The next day Harry came downstairs to start fixing breakfast. Aunt Petunia was busy slamming pots and pans around and not paying attention to what she was doing. When Harry reached for the eggs his aunt slapped his hands away.

"I'll make breakfast," she snapped.

"Okay," Harry said. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Get those damn weeds up," she said. "And I better not hear any complaints."

"Sure," Harry said, not sure what had happened.

Harry worked on the weeds, still trying to figure out what was going on with his aunt. She normally wasn't like this and he wondered if she was going through stress or something. Later that night Harry sat down at dinner while Uncle Vernon told the family of what his day had been like and he saw that Aunt Petunia was starting to shake.

"Aunt Petunia, are you alright?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Your aunt is fine," his uncle answered back.

"No, I'm not," his aunt told her husband. "I'm stick and tired of it being all about you. When was the last time you asked me how my day was?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Uncle Vernon told his wife. "How was your day?"

"How was my day, I got a letter from Smeltings that told me that our son needs to go on a diet and that he bullies children. Now I don't believe for one moment that our Dudley does that but they said that they don't supply Knickerbockers in his size anymore."

"What," Uncle Vernon said.

Aunt Petunia pulled out the paper that had been given to her.

"I have to throw everything out," Aunt Petunia told him. "I don't want to do that, I just want them to leave our family alone."

And then suddenly one by one things started to explode. Harry ducked as things came flying everywhere and then everything was silent. Harry poked his head up and saw food everywhere but Aunt Petunia's plate was still in tact. At once Uncle Vernon grabbed him and forced him to look right at him.

"What did you do?" he asked Harry. "Did you do this with your freaky magic?"

"No, I didn't," Harry said. "I have no idea how it happened."

"Likely story," Vernon snarled.

"But it's the truth," Harry told him. "If I had done any magic then all the plates would have been smashed."

He pointed out the fact that Aunt Petunia's plate was still in tact.

"You better not be lying, boy," Uncle Vernon snarled and let him go.

An hour later a letter arrived at the house. Harry knew that if he had done magic then the letter would have come much quicker. The letter was addressed to Aunt Petunia and so he handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A letter," Harry answered, "Though I don't know who it's from."

Aunt Petunia opened the letter and read to herself, her face brightening. She then closed it and called her husband.

"I'm expecting a guest," she told him. "He'll be here within the hour."

"And who do you know that wants to talk to you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Someone from an institute," Aunt Petunia told him. "Please, I really want to talk to him."

"Fine," Uncle Vernon said. "Though I don't know why you would even want to talk to people like them."

Aunt Petunia glared at him and Harry was interested in knowing more about this meeting.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well we'll all find out soon who this person is. Next up: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake, we meet the person that wants to see Aunt Petunia, and Harry and the family finds out about the escaped prisoner.


	2. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and I hope the explaining about the breaking plates is in this story. It has been sometime since I wrote this chapter.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Everyone waited for what seemed like forever and then a loud _crack_ was heard and a tall man appeared. He was wearing robes of deep blue and had on a matching blue hat and cloak. Uncle Vernon almost passed out, Dudley ran from the room holding his bottom, but only Aunt Petunia and Harry stayed where they were.

"Hello," he said, his voice smooth. "My name is Headmaster Slinkhard; I'm head of the School for Late Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I know, it's a stupid name but it tells people what the school does."

"And exactly what do you do?" Aunt Petunia asked him.

"Well we take in Muggleborn witches and wizards and even some half-blood and purebloods that have gain magical power later in life. We teach Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy…the same that they teach at Hogwarts. And then at the end of your second year you learn what you need to get into the Ministry of Magic. However most have to pay their way since their admittance wasn't paid for when they were born."

Aunt Petunia's face fell.

"Excuse me but how much does this school cost," Harry asked.

"About two hundred galleons a year," the Headmaster answered.

"I'll pay for it," Harry told his aunt and his aunt looked surprised.

"Now wait here one minute, boy, you don't have any money," Uncle Vernon told him.

"I do so," Harry said, "And I'm offering to pay for it."

The Headmaster looked delighted. "Just sign here and the money will automatically remove from your vault."

Harry sighed, after reading, and the Headmaster took the parchment.

"Well I'll be seeing her soon," he said and then he was gone.

"I can't believe you want to be one of them," Uncle Vernon hissed. "I thought you hated freaks like your sister."

"I hated her because she had magic and I didn't," Aunt Petunia told him. "Now that I have magic I can learn what she learned. It sounds wonderful."

"It sounds like a big waste of time," Uncle Vernon told her. "But fine, go."

And he left the room.

Harry's birthday came around and with it presents from Hermione, Ron, Justin, and even Hagrid. During the time from the moment that he signed over some of his parent's fortune so that his aunt could go and learn magic she had been given everything that she needed, which was the same books that he had when he was a first year. The only thing that was different was the wand, which was made of crystal. He wrote to Hermione, telling her of what had happened and he yet had gotten a response from her.

Uncle Vernon was not his normal self, he looked excited about something. Of course Harry concluded that it couldn't be the report on the newscast. A reporter had just started on the escape of a prisoner.

"And the public is warned that James Potter is armed and very dangerous," the reporter told the and anyone else that was listening.

"James Potter," Harry whispered. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, boy?" his uncle asked.

Harry turned to him. "James Potter has escaped from Azkaban!"

"Azkaban, not the wizard prison," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry turned and stared at her. "How do you-."

"Your parents talked about it, well your father did," his aunt told him. "That's how I know."

"Well I wonder what he did," Harry said.

The rest of the family didn't answer because they didn't know.

That night Harry got his Hogwarts letter which included a form that had to be signed by either Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. He decided to ask Aunt Petunia because she was in a better mood. The next morning he approached her and showed her the form. To Harry's surprise she signed it and handed it back. Later that afternoon all the wonderful things that he had been feeling ended by the arrival of Aunt Marge.

Harry hated Aunt Marge, who really wasn't his aunt. She gave huge bear hugs to Dudley and always bought expensive presents. Harry figured that dislike of him was something that was in the genes. As Aunt Marge hugged and made fuss over Dudley Harry slipped the potion inside both Dudley and Aunt Marge's drinks. He then brought them over and gave them to them both.

"I see that you're here," she told him.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Don't say yes in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge told him. "You should be proud to be staying with your hardworking relatives."

Harry wanted to say something harsh but decided against it. Both Dudley and Aunt Marge both drank their drinks and Harry hurried out of the room. Even though he really wanted to see the effects he didn't want anyone to think that he had done it.

Over the next several days both Dudley and Aunt Marge complained that their clothes were too large for them. The next day Harry was gone, due to the fact that he had blown up his aunt. It had been something that she had said about his parents and he had decided that he had had enough. He was gone, but where, he didn't know.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I kept the blowing up of Aunt Marge since it's so funny but didn't really explain it. Next up: Harry sees a stag and sees the Knight Bus as well as being caught by Fudge.


	3. The Knight BusAgain

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To David Fishwick: No, he's not. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for you review.

To omega13a: That's great, I hope you do well. I'm also a staff member for one of those communities. Can't remember which one. Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: The Knight Bus…Again

Harry took out his wand and soon there was a loud bang and the triple-decker Knight Bus appeared. Stan Shunpike, a wizard that Harry had met when he had taken the Knight Bus last year, greeted him.

"Why hello Mr. Snape," said Stan.

"Hello," Harry said. "I would like to get on and take me to the Leaky Cauldron."

"No problem," Stan said and he took Harry trunk, owl, and little box that had Harry's snake on board.

Harry paid for his ride and the bus sped off.

Harry knew that he was in trouble with the Ministry but he didn't care. Aunt Marge had insulted his parents and that was the final straw. No one called his mum a bitch and got away with it. Stan opened his edition of the Daily Prophet and Harry saw the picture of James Potter.

"What exactly did James do?" Harry asked him.

"Oh James Potter," Stan said. "He killed thirteen people with a single curse."

Harry shuttered.

"He also betrayed the Snape family, your parents," Stan added.

Harry felt anger boiling, so this was the man responsible for the fact that he had no parents and why he was forced to live with the Dursley's. Harry laid back in his bed and thought over what had happened. He knew the Ministry would be after him for what he had done and he wondered if Sirius would take him in if he got kicked out of Hogwarts. He also knew that his friends Ron, Hermione, and Justin would come to his aid but he highly doubted that they could make the Ministry see reason. He turned all this over and went to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore was busy interviewing Remus Lupin for the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It had taken a lot to get him to come back to England and the vampire looked at him with red eyes.

"I know that Harry will like being around his father's best friend," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Remus said, showing fangs. "And naturally I'll make sure that I don't attack the little ones."

"That I'm assured that you won't," Dumbledore said. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled at him again and then left.

When Remus had left an owl delivered a letter from the Minister of Magic, telling him that Harry had blown up his aunt and that his blood aunt had been accepted into a school for witches and wizards that had developed magic later in life. This bit surprised Dumbledore and then he let himself have a small smile. Finally Petunia had gotten what she wanted. He just hoped that she was happy where she was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I really hate writing short chapters, that's what irks me. Next up: The Leaky Cauldron where Harry meeting Fudge for the first time and he sees Hermione, Ron, and Justin since the end of term.


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review and I'll try and keep up the good work.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: I had a feeling that you would like the idea that Remus is a vampire. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron

When the Knight Bus let Harry off he found himself looking at Tom, the bald bartender that ran the Leaky Cauldron. He gave Harry a smile that told him that he had been expecting Harry to show up.

"Hello Mr. Snape," he said. "The Minister has been expecting you."

"Um, thanks," Harry said and taking his trunk, owl, and snake he followed Tom inside.

Harry was taken to a small parlor where a portly man was waiting on him. Harry knew this had to be the Minister though he kept his mouth shut. Hufflepuffs were subtle and he was going to fulfill that part.

"Hello, Harry," the Minister said. "My name is Cornelius Fudge; I'm the Minister of Magic."

"I figured that much," Harry said, giving Fudge a sneer. "What I want to know is why you are here?"

"Well the Ministry was informed of the blowing up of Miss Dursley and a team from the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad was called in. They punctured her and modified her memory. She will have no memory of what happened."

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that she insulted my parents," Harry spat. "Personally she deserved what she got."

Fudge laughed. "That isn't for you to decide."

Harry grumbled something and Fudge sort of shuttered.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" Harry asked.

"Well you're going to stay here for the rest of the summer where witches and wizards are going to watch over you, to keep you safe," Fudge said. "Also, the squad noticed that your cousin and aunt were given a potion. Did you brew it-?"

"I brewed it during my last term," Harry cut in. "I know the law and I know that I can use it as long as I've brewed it while I was in school."

"True," Fudge said. "Well just wanted to know."

He then smiled at Harry and then left.

Tom took Harry up to his room, room ten, and let Harry get himself ready for bed. Harry was glad that he hadn't been expelled but he didn't like Fudge in his business. What right did he have to bring up the potion and he hoped that he hadn't told the Dursley's that Dudley had been given a potion. He yawned and then went to sleep. The next morning he got up and at once started on his homework.

The freedom to do even this was wonderful and he smiled as he worked on Professor Malfoy's essay about Shrinking Solutions. Harry added a few notes about the potion and then rolled it up and put it away. The next day he went to Gringotts and refilled his sack with coins. He needed several new things and one of them was for the two new subjects that he was taking, Muggle Studies and The Study of Ancient Runes.

The first place that he went was Madam Malkin to get new robes since his was too short in the arms and legs. He then went to restock on his potion supplies and in Flourish and Blotts he told the manager that he needed "The Study of Muggles: A Wizarding View," "The Beginning Guide to Ancient Runes and Their Uses," "and The Different Uses of Runes and How They Can Affect Your Life."

"Do you have anymore books from Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but their very expensive," the Manager told him.

"Just show me where they are," Harry snapped. "I don't have time to dawdle."

The manager nodded and showed him some very expensive tomes. Harry wrote out a form for them so that the money would be taken out of his vault. He was handed them and then Harry left.

Harry locked himself up in his room and started to read the books that he had bought. Harry's mind exploded with all the different potions that his father had invented and he was dying to try them. One of them was a potion that turned anything into anything that you wanted and one that made things come alive. When he closed the book to take a break he had a huge smile on his face, he loved being related to someone that was so brilliant.

As the term got closer Harry started looking for any sign of his friends. He quickly found them waving at him. Hermione, Justin, and Ron were all seated at a table outside the ice cream shop.

"There you are," Ron said. "We were looking all around for you."

"And I'm glad to see you as well," Harry said, setting down. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Well we heard that you had blown up your aunt and we were worried that you had been shipped off to Azkaban."

Harry snorted at Hermione's words. "Like anyone would blame me for doing it."

"Well you have to be more careful," Hermione said. "The Ministry can send you to-."

"She insulted my parents," Harry hissed, cutting her off. "What would you do if someone was insulting your parents or don't you give a damn about that?"

Hermione fell silent, tears welling up.

"Harry, we understand," Ron said. "I personally think she got what was coming to her."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"So when are we going to order?" Justin asked.

At that moment a woman appeared and Harry gave her their orders. Through out it all Hermione remained silent and even though Harry was supposed to feel sorry he felt nothing, just a sense that he had done what was right.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Harry's temper again but again, we don't blame him for being mad at Hermione. Next up: Meeting Professor Lupin and The Dementor.


	5. The Dementor

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To nrgirl90: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and I totally believe that Hermione is insecure.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: The Dementor

When it was time to leave to take the train to Hogwarts Harry was much more organized that he had been this time last year. They lined the trunks up and everything people had and then Mr. Weasley waited. Harry wondered what he was waiting on and when he asked Ron he was told that Mr. Weasley was waiting for Ministry cars.

"And why do we need them?" Harry asked.

"Don't look at me," Ron said. "I'm just telling you what dad said."

Harry knew, at once, that there was a lot more to this then met the eye.

When the cars appeared everyone loaded their things in the back and for some unknown reason Mr. Weasley chose to sit next to Harry. Harry found this strange but decided against asking. He wished he had because someone wanting to sit next to you wasn't normal. When the cars pulled up to Kings Cross the drivers helped to load the trunks onto trolleys and then they tipped their hats in salute of Mr. Weasley and were off. Harry at once saw that the cars made it at the front of a very busy intersection without much effort.

"Come along, everyone," Mr. Weasley told the group and they all entered the station.

There wasn't a mad dash to get onto the platform, unlike last term, and Harry and Ron went first. Once they had vanished a scarlet steam engine appeared and they went looking for a compartment. It took them forever to find one and at last, near the very end of the train, they found one. Harry and Ron, followed by Hermione loaded their trunks and animals in a corner (Hermione had gotten an owl) and then sat down. The compartment had been empty but when they turned a man was setting there dressed all in black. It covered his face so that you really couldn't see who he was.

"How did he appear so fast?" Ron asked.

"Don't look at me," Harry said. "But I wonder who he is?"

"Professor R.J Lupin," Hermione answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked her.

"It's written on his briefcase," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder what he's teaching." Ron asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered. "It's the only post that's left."

The three of them, along with everyone else, had only had two Dark Arts teachers and none of them had lasted the year.

"Well I hope he's up to it," Ron said.

"I'm sure he is, Ron," Hermione said and then settled down with her book.

The train left the station and headed towards Hogwarts. Harry and Ron talked about James Potter's escape and Hermione took Crookshanks out. The cat hissed at Lupin's form and then became still. Harry wondered what all the hissing was about but decided against asking. When the food cart arrived Harry got them all some lunch and Hermione tried to wake the Professor.

"Excuse me, Professor," Hermione said. "The lady has lunch."

But the Professor didn't move.

"Don't worry about him, dear," the lady said. "I'm not sure that anything I have is something that he wants."

She then closed the door and left the three of them wondering what she meant by that.

The train continued on and when Pansy Parkinson arrived with Goyle and a boy that obviously had replaced Crabbe, Professor Lupin's appearance proved to be invaluable even if he wasn't awake.

"Who's that?" Pansy asked.

"A new teacher," Harry answered. "Now why are you even here?"

Pansy sneered at him and then left, her two friends following her.

"Thank God that's over," Hermione said when the compartment door closed.

"I personally think it's a world's record," Harry said, "Parkinson not making a comment."

His two friends laughed.

A few hours later the landscape started to go dark and that's when the train started slowing down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around and then the train lurched to a stop.

"I wonder if we broke down," Harry wondered.

"I hope not," Ron said, "Because I'm hungry."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to see what was going on. Suddenly she was thrown against Professor Lupin, who still hadn't stirred. Suddenly everything went cold and a hooded creature came in. Harry suddenly felt the cold go through his skin, into his bones, to his very heart and that's when he passed out.

When he came to someone was handing him a piece of chocolate. He looked up and saw that Professor Lupin was wide awake and he was the one offering the chocolate. Harry took it and bit into it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"One of the Dementors from Azkaban," Professor Lupin told him. "I need you to stay here I have to have a talk with the driver."

And he left.

"What happened after I fainted?" Harry asked.

"Well Professor Lupin stood up and the Dementor, that thing that was at the door, just stopped. He told him that no one has Potter under our cloaks and he just left," Hermione answered. "It was like the Dementor was afraid of him."

"And then we saw that you had gone all ridged," Ron went on. "We thought you were having a fit or something."

"Well I'm glad that he got rid of that thing," Harry said, finishing his chocolate.

"I know but Professor Lupin is just strange," Ron commented.

"We've had worse then that," Harry pointed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm putting Sprout's words to Hermione and Harry in the next chapter. So don't worry about it not being in this chapter. Next up: Books, Muggles, And Boggarts


	6. Books, Muggles, And Boggarts

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To JWOHPfan: Sorry about that but at least I'm updating.

To Sakura Lisel: Thanks for your great review and I'll admit that life at the Dursley's will be funny. Of course not noticing how Harry gets to his things does prove that Uncle Vernon is stupid.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Books, Muggles, And Boggarts

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station and one by one the students came off and settled in a large group. Harry saw Sirius calling the first years forward and Harry was pushing along with the rest of the students up the stairs and onto a sort of road. The students all hurried to get a carriage pushing Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the side. When the last student had gotten on the carriage went off leaving the three alone.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

The answer to that question came with another carriage pulling up and a girl was setting inside. She was a very odd girl with pale hair and a far away expression. She smiled at them and the three of them climbed on. They were soon joined by Neville who much of forgotten that he wasn't a first year.

"Hello, Luna," Neville said, smiling at her. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay," Luna said, smiling at him and then turned to the others. "Have you seen any Nargles this summer?"

Ron snorted with laughter but Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"I wish I could," Luna said. "They seem…wonderful."

The carriage came to a stop and everyone got off. Luna disappeared into the Great Hall and Harry was surprised to see Professor Sprout the Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology Professor.

"Snape and Granger come over here," Sprout demanded. Both of them came forward along with Ron. "I don't believe that your last name is either Snape or Granger, now is it?"

"No, Professor," Ron said.

"Then go into the Great Hall," Sprout told him.

Harry figured that she was still sore with Ron for what happened last term. Ron glared at her and then headed into the Great Hall.

"Follow me," Sprout told them and they left the castle and hurried to her office behind the greenhouses. "Sit."

They sat and Sprout pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"This came to me from Professor Lupin saying that you had fallen ill on the train," Sprout told Harry. "I personally think that you need to be taken to the hospital wing for the night.'

"No," Harry said. "I'm fine."

"You most certainly aren't," Sprout told him. "I don't care if you appear to be fine you're not fine. I'll let Madam Pomfrey know that you're to staying with her."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said.

"Good now wait outside while I talk to Miss Granger about her course schedule."

Harry grunted but he left.

A few minutes later both Professor Sprout and Hermione left the office, a wide grin on Hermione's face. The three of them hurried back to the castle and Harry was forced to go to the hospital wing. He hissed his displeasure at missing all the good food but when he arrived he saw a large meal waiting on him along with Madam Pomfrey.

"A large meal so that you won't feel that you've missed the feast too much," Madam Pomfrey told him. "I'll let you know if any notices were handed out by Professor Dumbledore."

"Thanks," Harry said and started eating.

The next day Parkinson send Harry a message that was delivered by Lily, telling him that she had heard that he had to go to the hospital wing and how funny it was. Harry gritted his teeth while Hermione talked about the new classes that they were taking.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Hermione said.

"It will only be fun if I don't have to see any Slytherins," Harry told her and then showed her the letter.

"Stupid bitch," Hermione hissed, "Thinking that she's so much better then everyone else and making life a general nightmare."

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

"Well I think that we should prank her," Hermione suggested, "Something really nasty."

Harry laughed. "I never thought I would see the day that Hermione Granger would want to do something nasty to someone."

"Well I have my principles," Hermione told him. "And Parkinson is violating them."

"Well we can't get caught," Harry pointed out.

"True," Hermione said. "Come up with an idea and I'll get to work on what needs to be done."

Then they both left, heading for Muggle Studies.

Muggle Studies turned out to be a lot more then Harry imagined it was and a lot funnier. The Professor had them open their books and read the section on air mattress, an invention that was suppose to make the person more comfortable. Harry raised his hand and the Professor called on him.

"Professor, I think the author has this all wrong," Harry told her. "Air mattresses are a type of bed that can be taken anywhere and is really popular with people that are traveling and want comfort. Not how the author says it is."

The Professor crossed her arms and gave him a hard stare. "I believe the author knows exactly what he's talking about."

"Well I don't," Harry told her. "How in the world is the class supposed to be around muggles if they don't even really understand what they use?"

Several students groaned and one student snickered.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for doubting the author," the Professor told him. "Now work on your work and stop asking questions that counter what the author has said."

Harry was angry by the end of the lesson.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said a few minutes later. "Your right about the air mattress and she isn't."

"I know I am she just doesn't want to admit it," Harry said.

The next lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Lupin had them working on Boggarts. Everyone went to the teachers lounge and listened as Professor Lupin talked about Boggarts.

"Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart is," Lupin said.

Harry raised his hand. "A Boggart is a shape shifter," Harry said. "It will take the form of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Very good," Lupin said. "Now today we're working on the simple charm that repels a Boggart. The whole idea behind the charm is to force it to assume a form that's funny. Now I want all of you, without wands, to repeat the charm, Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous," the class repeated.

"Good, however the word isn't enough," Lupin told them. "You must really focus on what you want the Boggart to be forced into then you say the incantation."

He walked over to the closet as it rattled.

"Miss Granger, your first," Lupin said her.

Hermione walked up to the closet and Lupin pointed his wand at it. It opened and out walked Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger you failed everything," she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screeched in fear and ran out of the room.

"Now that was strange," Lupin said.

Harry didn't see Hermione for the rest of the lesson and when he did catch up with her she looked like she had been crying.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"No, I made a fool of myself around Professor Lupin," Hermione told him. "I don't deserve to be in his class."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't say that about yourself," Harry told her. "I'm sure that if you go back and talk to him everything will be alright."

Hermione's eyes welled up.

"He's going to think that I'm weak," Hermione told him.

"Nonsense," Harry said. "Why do you even think that?"

"Because I think that about myself and also I've-."

She trailed off going pink.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've got a crush on another Defense Professor again," Hermione said. "And this time he knows what he's doing."

Harry laughed. "You have a crush on Professor Lupin," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and then ran away. Harry kicked himself. Why did he have to laugh at the fact that she has a crush on Professor Lupin? Harry figured that he would make it up to her in due time. He just hoped that she spoke to him again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Hermione, she has a crush on Lupin. Next up: Harry talks with Lupin.


	7. Talking With Lupin

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review, love you.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Talking With Lupin

Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly became most people's favorite class. Only Pansy and her gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Lupin. Meanwhile Hermione still wasn't speaking to Harry and he figured that she was still sore at the fact that he had laughed at her crush on Lupin. Ron noticed this as well but when he asked Harry what was wrong with Hermione he told Ron that Hermione might be having 'women' problems which worked on Ron as far as dropping the subject.

The only other person that seemed to be having a problem with Lupin was Professor Malfoy. He was very vindictive at any mention of Lupin and Harry wondered why. He knew that Lupin hated his father for some stupid reason and he narrowed his eyes every time Lupin passed. During the next double Potions lesson Harry was working on a Quick Wit Solution, Ron naturally having problems, and he heard Malfoy muttering to himself. He couldn't tell what Malfoy was saying but it had to be bad. On Saturday Harry decided to have a word with Professor Lupin, to find out exactly what the whole story was about.

He knocked on the door of Lupin's office and when it opened Lupin smiled at Harry and ushered him in. The office was different then it had been when Lockhart had occupied it. Instead of the portraits of the owner it was almost bare, except for a cage that held some creature that looked a little advance for him. The desk was almost bare except a book that looked as though Lupin had been reading it before Harry had knocked. There was also a stack of papers that looked like it hadn't been graded yet.

"What can I do for you," Lupin asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me," Harry said.

Lupin nodded and Harry settled in a seat across from him.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Well Sirius said that my dad was a great Potions Master and that my mum was Potions Mistress and that they both worked for the Ministry of Magic. But ever since I arrived here Malfoy has been giving me problems and that includes not grading my Potions work like it's supposed to be graded."

Lupin looked at him. "You're good at Potions, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Well that's one long story," Lupin said. "But I'll start at the beginning. When your father arrived on the Hogwarts Express I hadn't even met him or your mother. They were setting with James Potter and Sirius Black. James said something about Gryffindor being the best house and your father commented 'so you rather be brawny instead of brainy,' well that set him off and he gave Severus the horrible nickname of Snivellus. Well both him and Lily let the compartment and went somewhere else.

"During Severus first year he fell into a friendship with Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year, who was going places. However Lucius hexed Lily so bad that she almost lost her ability to do magic. Severus never forgave Lucius for that and they fell away as friends. Apparently Severus went to Dumbledore and the Headmaster told him that the only way that he was going to continue to keep Lily as his friend was if he turned his back on the path that he had set himself on.

"James and Sirius didn't make it easier for him to go down the path of light and what made it worse was that James always hexed him. He loved to magically remove Severus clothing which got James in detention with Professor McGonagall. Well one day I decided to visit Severus home to check on him, this was the end of Severus first year, and I saw this man with a hook nose beating Severus. I at once acted, using magic, and saved Severus life. We both became very good friends and Severus spent a lot of time with my parents.

"During your father's second year I saw Severus being tortured by several Slytherins including Nott and Bellatrix Black. I at once came to his defense, sending a horrible spell their way. After that I defended him even when he was attacked by James and Sirius. The road leading to Severus finally being James and Sirius friend was long and took many years but finally during our sixth year both James and Sirius buried the hatchet and when Severus graduated from Hogwarts he went into the Ministry of Magic as Potions Master and Head of the Potions Research Department.

"We were all really proud of him and when he married Lily, a girl that James liked a lot, even I was surprised that James was able to not cause any problems. And then a year after all that happiness both your parents had to go into hiding and shorting after that Voldemort came and killed your parents. You know the rest."

"Were they doing anything from the moment they got married to their deaths?" Harry asked him.

"They went abroad a lot," Lupin answered. "Why?"

"Because last term I got a letter from mum, telling me about some soul holders that Voldemort had created," Harry said. "We've destroyed the diary and the ring. I just thought that you might have known about that."

"Well if they were doing something like that then it would fit in with how Severus viewed people like Voldemort and the Dark Arts," Lupin said. "At first he loved the Dark Arts but he turned sour of it. I think that if he hadn't then he would have joined Voldemort. But having true friends kept him from going down that path."

"I'm glad," Harry said.

"Me too," Lupin said. "He was a good friend and a powerful wizard. Of course he put up with your mum so he really was powerful."

Harry laughed.

"Harry, don't worry about the past," Lupin told him. "What's done is done and you can't just turn things around. I just wished that Severus and Lily had lived to see what a wonderful boy they had brought into this world. I'm sure that all of this would have really made Lily's day."

Harry thanked him and then left, a single tear coming down Harry's face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well that's was emotional for Harry. Next up: James attacks the Fat Lady.


	8. Flight of the Fat Lady

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Flight Of The Fat Lady

Harry kept all of this in mind as the month of September ended and October started. Cedric Diggory, the new Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain invited both Harry and Hermione to formally join the team. When Cedric found out that Hermione didn't have a broom Harry offered to buy her one.

"Thanks," Cedric said. "Now the first match will take place at the end of November. I want everyone here after the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"I hope that Slytherin doesn't win," one of the Chasers commented.

"Don't worry, they won't," Cedric promised.

When the practice was over Harry went to order Hermione a broom and then he started on his Charms homework. As he worked he saw that Hermione was working as well and he wondered why she had decided to take so many classes. He had only added two to his time table and that was enough for him. When he had finally finished he packed his stuff away and then turned in for the night.

The next morning Harry was heading to Potions when he ran right into Pansy and her two stupid friends. Harry had hated them the moment that she had spoken. Two years of angry glances hadn't changed anything between them.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Pansy asked.

"Heading to class," Harry answered, "Like you should be."

"Don't tell me what to do, Snape," Pansy hissed and then marched away, her two stupid friends following.

Potions, Harry strongest subject, were still taught by Professor Malfoy. He walked around, checking the Hufflepuff's work while making comments as well. Harry still didn't understand why Malfoy hated him so much when he hadn't done anything to him. When he had finished he bottled his sample and then turned it in. He settled down at his table while Ron groaned.

"I'm never going to get this subject," Ron told him.

"Let me help you," Harry said and adding a few ingredients the potion was back to where it was supposed to be.

Of course Malfoy saw this and rounded on him.

"I didn't ask you to act like your blasted father," Malfoy told him. "Ten points from Hufflepuff and detention…with me."

He then made Ron's potion vanish and Harry glared at him.

When the class ended everyone headed out, everyone wanting to be away from Malfoy's sour face. When they were out of earshot Harry started on how unfair Malfoy had been.

"When has he ever been fair to you," Ron pointed out.

"True but I wish he would act like a normal teacher," Harry told him.

"You can wish all you want, it won't happen," Ron told Harry.

Harry figured that he had a point.

Harry served his detention a few days later, which was scrubbing cauldrons, and then on Halloween he joined the students heading to Hogsmead. He, Hermione, and Ron headed out of the castle and down High Street. Soon Hogsmead appeared and Harry at once went into the first shop, Zonko's. Hermione and Ron joined him and he found a biting teacup that he knew would be a riot at home.

"You better be careful, Harry," Hermione warned. "Your Uncle isn't too happy about what happen this summer."

"Like I care what my Uncle thinks," Harry told her.

"I wonder what their teaching his Aunt," Ron asked.

"The same thing that we're learning," Harry told him.

"I wonder if their going to let your Aunt write," Hermione wondered.

Harry wondered about that as well. Finally he paid for his things and the three of them left.

They went into every shop that lined the village and then stopped for lunch. Harry had his first Butterbeer, which was strange. As they drank Hermione asked if Professor Lupin would be coming into the village.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I was sort of hoping that he would."

Hermione went pink at his words and Harry figured that she still had a crush on him. Thankfully Ron didn't notice her pink cheeks.

After lunch they finished their shopping and just walked around. Soon Professor McGonagall called out that all students needed to return to Hogwarts. Getting into line they all headed back to the castle, the three having the best time of their lives.

The Halloween Feast that night was the best. Harry noticed that Professor Lupin was there, talking with Professor Flitwick. Pansy made her usual comments that Harry ignored and then it was time to head back to their Hufflepuff common room. As they walked Harry and his friends were suddenly stopped by a Hufflepuff Prefect.

"You're all to return to the Great Hall," he told them.

Everyone groaned but they all turned around and headed back to the Great Hall where the Gryffindors were waiting. At once they told them, along with students from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, what had happened.

"James Potter attacked the Fat Lady," said a boy named Dean Thomas.

"She's all shredded," said another boy.

"Oh my," Hermione commented.


	9. Grim Defeat

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review, your great as well.

To Linear Potter: Thanks, I think your cool too.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Grim Defeat

The attack on the Fat Lady was the topic of everyone's conversation. Most of the school wondered how James had managed to get inside the castle. It was clear that he had managed to get in somehow but how, no one knew. Hermione and Ron were worried about Harry, though Harry wasn't sure why they were so worried. The Quidditch match took place and Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, joined the crowds to watch the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Look at how smug Parkinson is," Harry told Hermione.

"I hope she falls off her broom," Hermione commented.

The rain was falling down in buckets and all three of them were huddling under a large umbrella. No one could hear what Lee Jordan was saying and they couldn't see what was going on. Suddenly there was a cheer and Pansy held up the Golden Snitch.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!" yelled a magically magnified voice.

"Oh great," Harry muttered and everyone left to return to the castle.

No one was happy that Slytherin had won as they would be facing them next. Harry and Hermione worked hard for the match that would be taking place at the end of November and that's when Harry had his first encounter with the stag. He and Hermione were coming back to the castle with Harry saw it. The stag looked at him and then turn and trotted away.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Harry answered and they both rushed in.

Harry didn't think it was important to tell Professor Sprout about the stag as it hadn't charged him and Hermione. Finally, at long last, Hufflepuff played against Gryffindor. The Seeker, Colin Creevy, had a determined look on his face and Harry was thankful that he wasn't playing Seeker.

"Watch out for the Gryffindor Beaters," Cedric had warned during practice.

The balls were released and the game started.

Harry got the Quaffle and tossed it to Hermione, who tossed it to another Chaser. Suddenly a Bludger came their way and Hermione dived to keep from getting hit and Harry went up. Everyone was screaming as the Bludger almost hit one of the spectators. Harry and Hermione wheeled around just as the Quaffle was blocked by Oliver Wood.

"And Gryffindor is in possession."

"Great," Harry muttered as Angelina Johnson zoomed to the others side of the pitch.

Harry and Hermione went after her and Harry used his fists to get the Quaffle out of Angelina hand, which Hermione caught.

"And Hufflepuff is in possession," Lee Jordon called out while Harry smirked at Angelina.

"I'll get you back for this, Snape," she hissed.

"Yeah, right," Harry told her and joined Hermione who dived around Oliver, threw it back to Harry (totally confusing Wood) and Harry scoring it for Hufflepuff.

"Great move, Hermione," Harry said.

"Thought you might like it," Hermione told him and then went pink.

The game continued like this with Gryffindor barely managing to stay ahead. And then to everyone's horror a dozen Dementors came onto the pitch. Harry felt their cold presence, the cold going into him, and then he heard screaming as he let go of his broom and went down…down, the voice of a woman begging for someone to spare him. And then he knew no more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thank the Gods that Dumbledore saved him," said the voice of Hermione as Harry came around.

"Wh-What happened," Harry asked.

"You fell off your broom," Cedric told him, looking worried.

"I felt-."

"Harry, it was the Dementors," Hermione told him. "Their not supposed to come on the grounds and they did. Dumbledore was furious after he saved you from a hard landing."

"Who won the match?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor," Cedric spat. "I was distracted with you falling and that damn Creevy took the Snitch while wasn't looking."

"Are we out of the running?" Harry asked.

"No," Cedric said. "But we have to beat Ravenclaw or we will be out. But don't worry about it, just rest."

Harry nodded and fell asleep.

Both Hermione and Ron watched over Harry during the weekend, which annoyed Harry to no end. However most would point out that he should be grateful for the fact that someone cared about him. On Sunday night Madam Pomfrey finally allowed Harry to leave, to which he was grateful. During the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson Professor Lupin was talking about the Vampore, a breed of vampire that could live out in the sun, eat normal food, but still have all the abilities that a normal vampire had. The only true difference between a regular vampire and a Vampore was the fact that a Vampore drank blood once a month while a regular vampire needed to feed every night.

"So what are you doing this Christmas?" Ron asked Harry went the lesson had ended.

"Staying at Hogwarts," Harry answered. "Look, I need to talk to Professor Lupin about something. I'll see you both later."

And both his friends left.

"Sir," Harry said.

"Yes," Professor Lupin said.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight Dementors," Harry said.

He saw Lupin staring at him. "Why do you want to fight them?"

"Because they came on the pitch during the match and because of them we lost the match," Harry told him.

"I'm sorry but I can't," Lupin said. "I would love to but I can't."

"Why not?"

Lupin sighed. "Because if I told you why not I would be breaking my word with Dumbledore. However McGonagall knows how to fight Dementors, ask her."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well there's a reason that Lupin didn't help Harry. He would have attacked him. Next up: Harry finds the map.


	10. The Marauder's Map

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Marauder's Map

Winter soon descended on Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione, and the other third years and above headed to Hogsmead. Harry had told Hermione and Ron about Lupin not wanting to help him and Hermione was shocked that Lupin had denied his request.

"He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said. "He's supposed to help you."

"I know," Harry said. "I'll ask Professor McGonagall if she'll help me like Lupin suggested."

So Harry had gone to McGonagall and she agreed to help him.

"So what are you planning to buy for Christmas?" Hermione asked Harry when they entered Hogsmead.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I want to get something nice for my aunt, since she did sign my form."

"I still can't believe that she's learning magic," Ron commented. "Personally I think it's unfair."

Harry and Hermione ignored his comment.

Harry got her a pair of shoes that would never get dirty and got himself some candy at Honeydukes. At noon the three of them headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and Harry got them their usual from Madam Rosmerta. When she left the door opened and in walked Hagrid, McGonagall, and Fudge.

"What is Fudge doing here?" Ron asked them.

"I have no idea," Harry said.

Madam Rosmerta returned with their food and at once was invited over to their table.

"Why don't you have something from your own bar," Fudge said.

"I think I will," Rosmerta said and then disappeared.

When she returned she sat down.

"Minister, do you think that Potter's in the area," Madam Rosmerta asked Fudge.

"I'm sure of it," Fudge said shortly. "Anyway's, how did you find out?"

"I heard a rumor," Rosmerta told him and Harry saw everyone staring at Hagrid.

"Sorry," Hagrid muttered.

"You know that Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away…It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more then you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution…unfortunate, but there you are…I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore-he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Here, here," said Hagrid.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know that Potter's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, James Potter was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse then murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw him first but during the fifth year he was with him. They were quite the double act and both of them use to make me laugh. James Potter and Severus Snape."

Harry almost fainted with shock.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Potter and Snape. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course-exceptionally bright, in fact-but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-."

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run for their money."

"You'd have thought Potter and Snape were brothers!" chimed in Professor McGonagall. "Inseparable with Snape being very good at Potions and Potter good at using them."

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Snape trusted Potter beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Potter was best man when Severus married Lily. Then they named him Godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Potter turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even then that, m'dear…"Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Now many people are aware that the Snape's knew that You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted Severus and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"A immensely complex spell, she said, "Involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find-unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refuses to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and Severus were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Potter was the Snape's Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "Severus Snape told Dumbledore that Potter would die rather then tell where they were, that Potter was planning to go into hiding himself…and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Snape's Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Potter?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Snape's had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But Severus Snape insisted on using Potter."

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"Potter betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Potter was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Snape's death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall with little Harry Snape. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Potter in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment that he, Potter, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it-."

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me that rescued Harry from Lily an' Severus house after they were killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead…an' James Potter turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he use ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' Severus Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset about Lily an' Severus? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Potter no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Potter argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved the motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Snape's Secret-Keeper. Potter knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"_But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh?_ I bet he'd 've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friend's son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to'em anymore…"

There was a pause and then Madam Rosmerta said "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew-another of the Snape's friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Potter had been the Snape's Secret-Keeper, he went after Potter himself."

"Pettigrew…that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Potter and then Snape when he joined their little 'group,' said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I-how I regret that now…"

She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitness-Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later-told us how Pettigrew cornered Potter. They say he was sobbing, "Lily and Severus, James! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Potter was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

"Stupid boy…foolish boy…he was always hopeless at dueling…should have left it to the Ministry."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Potter before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands-I'd've ripped him limb-from-limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what your talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Potter once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister of the department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Potter murdered all those people. I-I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Potter standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…a heap of bloodstained robes and a few-a few fragments-"

Everyone fell silent and then Harry got up.

"Mr. Snape-," Fudge started, surprised that Harry was there.

"Excuse me," Harry said and then left.


	11. Another Present From The Snape's

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 11: Another Present From The Snape's

Harry was steamed off for the rest of the day and even after the students had left for the Christmas break. He joined Hermione, Ron, and Justin in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"No, do I look like I'm okay," Harry snapped, "It's all Potter's fault that I don't have any parents. He was their friend and he betrayed them."

"Harry, mate, you can't let this get to you," Ron said, "I mean, I know what Potter did was wrong but he'll soon be in Azkaban."

"Well it's not soon enough for me and if I find him I'll-."

"You'll do what," Hermione snapped, "You'll kill him. Murder isn't the answer to all your problems."

Harry went red and Justin cleared his throat.

"Look what Potter did was wrong but you have no idea what tricks You-Know-Who taught him," Justin told him, "I think it would be better to let the Ministry handle him."

"Justin is right, Harry," Hermione said.

"Well I don't care what any of you say, I'll kill him when I see him."

And he got up and left the common room.

* * *

"I'm worried about Harry, Minerva," Remus said.

He had just fed off of an animal in the forest and was looking healthy again.

"Me too," Minerva said, "He overheard a conversation that Fudge was having with us."

"About what James did to us all," Remus said and Minerva nodded. "Why couldn't James of stayed in Azkaban where he belongs."

"Because his heart and soul belonged to You-Know-Who," Minerva answered, "And we all know that they only care about power and pleasing their master once they join him."

Remus sighed. "James hated Severus for several years, bullied him, but when they finally became friends I never thought that he would betray them, especially Lily."

"I heard that he loved her, James did," Minerva said.

"Yes," Remus said, "But he gave his blessings because he told Lily that he cared only for her happiness and that he had missed out. I should of known that only someone working for Voldemort (Minerva flinched) could ever wish his worst enemy's soon-to-be-wife his blessings."

"Have you talked to Sirius about this," Minerva asked.

"No," Remus answered, "I don't think he wants to talk to anyone until James is kissed."

Minerva went pale, "Kissed."

"Yes, it was in the Daily Prophet this morning," Remus said, "The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to use the kiss if they find him. I personally want a front row seat for that."

Minerva let out a nervous sigh, "I use to think that it was horrible to watch someone go through it but in James case I'll make an exception."

"Won't we all," Remus said.

* * *

Christmas morning came and Harry woke up to find presents. He got a very nice one from his Aunt, a pair of gloves that kept you warm, and a note saying that she would see him during the summer. From Ron and Hermione he got candy, from Professor Lupin (and this surprised Harry) he got a brand new Firebolt. The broom was supposed to be the best and Harry couldn't wait to try it out. The last gift Harry was started to see was from his parents. A note was taped to it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't open this package, take it straight to Dumbledore, it contains Hufflepuff's cup. He'll know what to do with it if he has destroyed the others._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus and Lily Snape_

Harry quickly got dressed, and taking the cup, he left.

When he arrived at the Phoenix he tried every password that was related to candy. Finally Mars Bars was spoken and the phoenix moved aside to let him pass. When he knocked on the door he waited and a few minutes later a very tired-looking Dumbledore answered.

"Sir, Hufflepuff's cup has been delivered," Harry told him.

This woke Dumbledore up at once. "Bring it in, Harry."

Dumbledore moved a space for the package and Dumbledore used his wand to unwrap it. A small cup was exposed and Dumbledore muttered a series of spells. It glowed brightly.

"It contains a soul fragment," Dumbledore told Harry, "Now back away while I get rid of it."

He muttered some words that Harry had never heard before and the whole desk went up in flames. There was a screaming sound and then nothing. When the fire died away the cup was gone.

"We've gotten rid of the cup, the diary, and the ring," Dumbledore said, "Now lets hope that whatever fragments are left will be sent to us."

"And if not?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Dumbledore said. "Now why don't you head down to the Great Hall to enjoy Christmas breakfast?"

"Thanks, I will," Harry said and then left.

* * *

A/N: Well the cup is now gone so that leaves, in this series, just the tiara and the locket. Both will not appear in this story but one of the two will appear in the next one.


	12. The Patronus

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review and you'll find out what will happen to Sirius.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Patronus

Harry admired his new broom but Hermione had doubts about it. To Harry's horror Professor Sprout came and confiscated the broom.

"Why did you do that, Hermione?" Ron wanted to know.

"Because I believe the broom was sent to him by James Potter," Hermione said, "And who knows what kind of jinxes are on the broom."

Harry wanted to jinx her but he knew that she only meant well.

The rest of the holidays went well with Hermione finally getting her broom. Harry had to order one as well since he didn't know when he would get his Christmas present back. On the last day of the Christmas holiday Sirius Black paid them a visit, which Harry was happy about. He hadn't seen his father's friend since last term.

"I heard what happened at the Three Broomsticks," Sirius told Harry, "I'm sorry that you had to hear about the betrayal like that."

Harry fell into a seat. "It was hard and it makes me hate Potter."

"Well I did warn you that James hated Severus when they first met," Sirius told him, "I hated him as well but I would have never betrayed him to Voldemort."

Harry sighed, "I know that you wouldn't," he said.

"Harry, I know that it was hard to hear about that but you mustn't go looking for Potter," Sirius warned. "What happened to Severus and Lily Snape was bad but it isn't worth risking their sacrifice for revenge. Let the Ministry of Magic take care of him and focus on your studies."

Harry nodded and Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"Why don't we talk about something else," Sirius said, "So how has your classes been?"

"Great, but Lupin won't teach me how to combat Dementors," Harry told him.

"Well there's a reason," Sirius told him, "But Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you."

Harry looked at him.

"And why not?" Harry asked.

"Because he's a-."

"Sirius," came Professor Sprout's voice, "What are you doing in the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Sorry, Sprout," Sirius said, getting up, "I'm leaving."

"See that you do," Sprout snapped and she made sure that Sirius had left.

The next day term started and when Harry told Cedric that Hermione was the only one that had a broom he lost it. He told Harry that he needed his own broom in two weeks or someone would take his place as Chaser.

"I've ordered one and it should be in soon," Harry told him.

Cedric got up and left.

Lessons started up once again and after the first Transfiguration lesson Professor McGonagall told Harry to meet her in the History of Magic classroom at eight tonight for his Patronus lesson.

"I'll be there," Harry promised and then left.

And so later that day he arrived at the History of Magic and found Professor McGonagall waiting on him.

"Close the door," McGonagall told him.

Harry closed the door and put his bag on the desk. Harry noticed that she had brought a packing crate with her and he wondered what was inside.

"Now I don't know if this is going to work," McGonagall told him, "But I heard that the Dementors had an affect on you and so I had Professor Lupin find a Boggart and hopefully it will change into a Dementor."

"Will it have the same affect as a real Dementor?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "Now about the Patronus. This is far more advanced then Ordinary Wizarding Levels and if you're able to do this then I'll be very surprised."

"It's that hard," Harry said.

"Yes," McGonagall answered, "But we have to at least try."

Harry nodded and then they got started.

The lesson turned out to be even harder then Harry had been told. He had gotten the incantation right but every time McGonagall brought the Boggart out it changed into a Dementor and Harry passed out. Finally on the last try he managed to produce a wisp of silver smoke that kept the Boggart-Dementor away, though it drained a lot of his energy. Finally McGonagall called it a night and told Harry that he could leave.

"Thanks," Harry said and then left, taking his bag with him.

Harry headed back to the Hufflepuff Common Room glad that the lesson was over. They were going to try again on Saturday and he wasn't looking forward to it. Suddenly something grabbed him from around the neck and he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"So hungry, so tired, so wounded," the voice hissed.

He felt two hot needles enter his neck and blackness overcame him.

* * *

"How in the name of God did you not know that Lupin had been attacked and that he was weak?" Sprout demanded.

"He didn't come to me," Dumbledore said.

They both looked down at the prone form of Harry and shook their heads.

"Is he going to be alright, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"The infection has settled," Madam Pomfrey said, "But I'm afraid that he's like Lupin."

"Oh Gods!" Sprout exclaimed.

"Is he undead?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well if was any creature, other then Lupin, then I would say yes but since Lupin is a special species of vampire then he's not undead, only a half vampire."

"Will he become a full vampire?" Sprout asked.

"No, he won't become a full vampire unless he turns away from sunlight," Madam Pomfrey said. "But for a few moments he looked as though he was dead. Also Lupin told me that he heard screaming after he had unwillingly attacked Snape. What's he talking about?"

"It means that another soul fragment is gone," Dumbledore told her, "And we can be grateful for at least that."

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout looked confused and Dumbledore vowed to explain it someday to them.

* * *

A/N: Well now the cup, the ring, and the diary are fully destroyed. I'm adding Harry to the list because he was one of the soul containers.


	13. Hufflepuff Vs Ravenclaw

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Sorry about that but I had to figure out a different way to have the soul fragment destroyed instead of drinking a potion or letting Voldemort kill him.

* * *

Chapter 13: Hufflepuff VS. Ravenclaw

"What are you talking about that I'm like Lupin?" Harry asked when he had finally come around.

"Professor Lupin is a living vampire," Madam Pomfrey told Harry. "He was injured and he naturally attacked the first living thing that he saw."

"Which was me," Harry said and Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Am I going to die?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey said, "But you have to drink a potion once a month in order to keep from attacking people."

Harry went paler then he already was.

"I'll have Professor Malfoy brew it," Madam Pomfrey told him and before Harry could protest she left.

The idea that he had to rely on Malfoy for anything made Harry sick to his stomach. He was going to use this to tease him since he hated him and made it clear that he hated his father. Harry stayed in the Hospital Wing until Malfoy came around with his potion. He was with Professor Dumbledore and Harry breathed a sigh of relief since he knew that Malfoy wouldn't poison him with the Headmaster around.

"Drink this, Snape," Malfoy hissed.

"Be nice," Dumbledore said.

Harry doubted that Malfoy could be nice to anyone but he took the potion and drank it. He shuttered and handed it back to Malfoy.

"See you next month," Malfoy said and stormed out.

"Don't worry about Professor Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "He hates having to brew it."

"I know he hates me and hates my father," Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Their history is very confusing."

"And I'm suffering for it," Harry told him, "He makes it clear that my father was no good."

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him or the past," Dumbledore told him and then left Harry alone.

When Harry was allowed to leave he felt back to normal but he promised not to tell Hermione the truth. He didn't know how Hermione would react to the fact that he was a living vampire and he didn't want to lose his best friend. When he got back he noticed his broom waiting on him.

"Professor Sprout dropped it off today," Hermione told him when he saw her. "She said that there was nothing wrong with it and that you must have a very good friend somewhere."

All thoughts of what Hermione might say or do left him as he picked up his broom. It looked just as good as when Harry first saw it.

"Tell her that that I said thanks," Harry said.

"No problem," Hermione said, "Oh Cedric says that the match is tomorrow against Ravenclaw."

Harry gaped at her and then hurried upstairs.

The next day the entire school was out for the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hermione was on the side to take over if a Chaser got hurt. Harry was high above the ground with the rest of the team.

"Welcome to that third match of the season, Ravenclaw Vs Hufflepuff," said Lee Jordan, among cheering from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students.

The balls were released and the match started. Harry got the Quaffle first and zoomed across the field. He was watching for the other Chaser when suddenly a Ravenclaw Beater hit a Bludger at him. He dived to keep from getting hit and almost lost the Quaffle. Thankfully he kept it and continued across the field.

Suddenly another Bludger came at him and he dropped the Quaffle. Thankfully another Hufflepuff took it and scored the first goal of the game. The Hufflepuff's went wild and the Ravenclaws took the Quaffle.

* * *

"Do you think anyone is going to notice the difference in Harry?" Sprout asked Dumbledore.

"He's already talented on a broom so I don't think they will," Dumbledore said.

"Well you never know with Miss Granger," Sprout said, "I'm surprised that she was even sorted into my house. A lot of times she seems more Ravenclaw then Hufflepuff."

"True but she is loyal to Harry and to everyone else and she believes in playing fair," Dumbledore said, "So I believe that she's still right for your house."

"I wasn't saying that," Sprout said.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "I know you weren't but I like to still point that out."

* * *

Harry scored for Hufflepuff just as Cedric dived forward. Harry knew that he had seen the Snitch and he and everyone else watched to see if he would catch it. A girl named Cho Chang went after it but Cedric caught it and Hufflepuff won. Everyone, but the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindor, cheered at the win and when Harry landed the team surrounded him and he felt better then he had in a long time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your continuing support. Next up: Harry confesses something and it has nothing to do with being a living vampire and Harry sees the extreme side of Professor Malfoy.


	14. Malfoy's Grudge

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: Malfoy hates Harry's father for turning his back on the Slytherins. He hates Harry because he's related to his father.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 14: Malfoy's Grudge

"I can't believe that Diggory caught the snitch," Hermione said.

"Hay, I hoped out too," Harry told her.

"I know but you have to admit that he did most of the work," Hermione said and Harry groaned.

The next Hogsmead visit was coming and Harry had to admit that he was very excited. True most believed that Diggory had helped to win the match but in the end people still looked up to him for other reasons. Ron was with him when he told Harry that if it hadn't been for Harry, along with everyone else, then Diggory wouldn't of won the match.

"I don't see what's so great about Cedric," Ron said, as they all got ready for Hogsmead.

"Well he's a pretty boy," Harry told him.

"Which is important only to girls," Ron said.

* * *

"I don't understand why you seem to want to contact Snape and his stinking wife," Malfoy said to Dumbledore.

"Because it's important that they know that two more have been destroyed," Dumbledore said, "That's the reason why they sent those things to Harry."

"Oh wonderful," Malfoy said, "All the Snape's going to do is gloat and you know it."

Dumbledore gave him a look and he looked away. "I'm doing what is right."

"Well don't include me," Malfoy told him and stormed off.

"I can't believe that he's acting like this," McGonagall said.

"He hates the idea that Severus chose Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus over him and the other Slytherins."

McGonagall shook her head.

"I keep on telling him that it's the choices that we make but it doesn't seem to sink in."

"It will never sink in with him," McGonagall pointed out.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that you might be right."

"I know I am."

He took a box out and opening it, he took out the stone. Instantly Severus and Lily Snape appeared.

"The cup has been destroyed but Remus bit Harry and turned him into a living vampire," Dumbledore reported.

Lily gasped and Severus shook his head.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes but I'm afraid that he might be afraid to tell anyone of what happened," Dumbledore told her.

"Because of people like Umbridge," Severus said and Dumbledore nodded.

"What are you going to do when Harry has to return home?"

"Well there isn't much that I can do," Dumbledore told her, "But I will provide him with more protection then he's getting."

Severus crossed his arms. "I don't like the idea that my son is living with the Dursley's," Severus told him.

"I know but Lily's sister provides blood protection."

"Even at the cost of his safety from within," Severus asked him.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore answered.

* * *

"So where are we going first?" Ron asked when he, Harry, and Hermione had arrived in Hogsmead.

"I'm going into the sweetshop," Hermione told them.

"I'm going in as well," Harry said, "I'm thinking about sending my Aunt something."

Ron groaned and Hermione asked, "What's wrong now?"

"He's using his money to get his Aunt things, which by the way the woman didn't care anything for him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If Harry wants to get her something then he can," Hermione told him. "It's his money after all."

"I know that but I still don't have to like it."

"I know but you have to accept it," Hermione said and then joined Harry in Honeydukes while Ron went off to the joke shop.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that," Hermione said to Harry when they were alone with the sweets.

"It's alright," Harry said, "I don't think that he fully understands what this means. I mean, my Aunt has magic and she's off learning how to use her powers. I had to help her with that and I feel that as long as she can still go there then there might be a chance that she'll be nice to me when I come back for the Summer Break."

Hermione looked at him. "I know how important that is."

"Thanks," Harry said and then he cleared his throat. "Hermione, I have something that I want to tell you."

Hermione looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I want to admit something that I've been holding back since the moment that I met you."

"What is it?"

She could tell that Harry looked uncomfortable. "Hermione, I have feelings for you."

Hermione stared at him, not sure if she heard him right.

"You what."

"I have feelings for you," Harry repeated, "I mean, real feelings and I was afraid that if I didn't tell you then I would lose you to someone that was much quicker."

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, you know that I feel something for Professor Lupin."

"I know but I just wanted you to know how I feel for you and if it doesn't work out with Lupin then you know that you can come to me and I'll be here for you."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for telling me."

Harry smiled in return and then they went back to the sweets.

Both Harry and Hermione didn't return until much later and ran right into Professor Malfoy. He glared at them and Harry had a funny feeling that he was going to see the nasty end of the Potions Master.

"Get going Miss Granger, I'll tell Professor Sprout what you've done, your coming with me Snape."

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look and Harry followed the Professor.

He took Harry to his office where he forced him to sit down and then he leaned over him.

"You think that rules don't apply to you, don't you?" Malfoy said.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" Harry said.

"Don't give me that, Snape," Malfoy snarled, "Your father thought he was so much better then the rest of this fellow Slytherins just because he hung out with Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettegrew."

Harry couldn't believe he was bring up his father.

"Sir, I don't think of myself as better then anyone else," Harry told him.

"Like hell you don't," Malfoy countered. "Detention and a hundred and sixty points from Hufflepuff."

Harry stared at him and then he got mad. "Don't think that you know me," Harry said, "You go on and on about how much I'm like my father. Well let me tell you something, sir, I don't like being called a liar and I don't like it that your treating Hermione like she's done something wrong. And you can tell me that you weren't but I know you were. You have hated me from the moment I arrived and I've done nothing wrong."

Malfoy moved his face so that they were inches apart. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT. YOU'VE DONE EVERYTHING WRONG SINCE THE MOMENT YOU'VE ARRIVED. OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TWO YEARS AGO."

"I was saving the school!" Harry told him.

"You were acting like your blasted father," Malfoy spat, "Because that's the same exact thing that your father would of done. Now get out of my sight before I have you suspended for wasting my time."

He pointed to the door and Harry decided to leave.

When he got back he told Hermione and Ron what had happened. Both of them couldn't believe that this had happened.

"But you didn't do anything wrong?" Ron told Harry.

"I know but he likes to think that I did," Harry said, "And I'm afraid that he might try something else to get me suspended or expelled."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sure that Dumbledore would sack him if he tried anything," Hermione said.

"Oh really, Hermione, like he would do something like that just because Malfoy is being bad to Harry for something that's only in his mind. Personally I think that he doesn't get any so he takes it out on people."

"Ron, that's is gross," Hermione commented.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I was just saying."

"Don't," Hermione snapped, "You know there is more to life then sex and how much you can have in one week."

And she stormed off.

"What did I say?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

The next day Hermione was not talking to Ron and even though Ron tried to ask her why she wasn't talking to him Harry had a very good idea why. This caused him to complain about women.

"They don't make any sense," Ron told him.

"Ron, leave it," Harry said.

He had just admitted that he cared for Hermione and he wasn't about to ruin any future chances that he might have by opening his fat mouth.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because you don't want to hurt her feelings," Harry told him.

"Harry, I was just pointing something out," Ron told him.

"And Hermione didn't like what you were pointing out," Harry said, "Look, it's clear that he hates my father and the reason I think that not a lot of people are willing to tell me. But I don't think it's fair to say that the reason that Malfoy doesn't like me is because of something that's personal."

"Okay, so why won't anyone tell you the truth about this grudge?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I'm determined to find out."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but I will."

* * *

"I can't believe that you gave Mr. Snape detention," Sprout said.

She had seen the sudden reduction of points and saw that Malfoy's name was next to the spot that listed who had taken the points off and who he had taken the points off from.

"What I do with Mr. Snape is my business," Malfoy told her.

Sprout crossed her arms. "Like hell it is."

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" Malfoy asked her.

"Yes, I am," Sprout said, "You've hated Mr. Snape the moment he arrived. He's done nothing wrong to you but you make it a point to site him for something that that he did that happens to be only in your mind."

"I'VE GOT NOTHING GOING ON IN MY MIND!" Malfoy roared.

"Whatever you say," Sprout said and then stormed off.

* * *

Next Up: The Quidditch Final


	15. The Quidditch Final

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To The Submarauder: Don't worry, he will.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: I'm glad that you liked that. I didn't know if I had done that part really well but it looks like I have.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Quidditch Final

Harry continued to watch Hermione, the girl that he loved more then anything, as well as keeping people from finding out the truth about what he was now. He got a letter from his Aunt a week before the final match, Hufflepuff Vs Slytherin, telling him that everything was alright with her and that she was looking forward in his return.

"I bet things are going to be odd," Justin said.

"Odd isn't the word that I'm looking for," Harry told him, "But to answer your question it's going to be odd."

"How did your Uncle react to the fact that his wife is a witch?" Hermione asked.

"He really freaked out," Harry said, "But I helped her out so I guess she'll attempt to be nice so that she can make up for the years of being nasty."

"I'm surprised that she even wanted to go," said Ron.

"I know, it was odd," Harry said.

All of them then returned to their work but as they did Harry noticed that Hermione looked like she was about to cry. He hadn't noticed it before, with the whole Potter thing going on, and the fact that he was getting these items from his dead relations, but as he watched her work he saw that she not only looked like she was on the verge of tears but that she looked worse then he did.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up and stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you look stress and not looking your best," Harry told her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said and then returned to her work.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"She said that she was fine," Ron snapped and this startled Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, as he had never seen Ron snapping at him before.

"She just told you that she was fine," Ron told him, "So stop asking her questions."

Harry, at once, smelled jealousy and it shocked Harry that Ron was jealous. But was he jealous because Harry cared for Hermione or did he like Hermione as well. Harry felt a flash of anger at the thought of Ron even kissing Hermione and he would so make Ron pay if he even touched her.

"I'm going up to bed," Justin told them and got up.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, as she wrote something for her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that Professor Lupin had asked for.

"Don't look at me," Ron said, and gave Hermione a smile.

Harry glared at him and thankfully he didn't notice.

Ten minutes later Hermione packed up her things and then left, leaving Harry and Ron alone. Ron was busy working on his Potions, making comments about what Malfoy had wanted.

"Can you believe that he wants this crap done," Ron said.

"Oh about how important a Bezoare is?" Harry asked and Ron nodded. "Well I'm afraid that you're alone on it since I'm done with it and you think its crap."

He got up and forcing everything on the table in his arms he left a very confused Ron behind.

Harry didn't talk to Ron for the rest of the week partly because he hated it that he was making Potions into a personal joke. Even though Harry didn't like Malfoy for how he treated him and always made fun of his father he loved Potions. It was like a fine gem, ready to be cut and handled with care. He loved the fact that every time he did his potion right Hermione would flash that wonderful smile at him.

That made Potions truly wonderful and if Ron didn't see how remarkable it was then that was his problem. He loved the subject and hated people that wasted his time. A few days later he had something else to occupy his time. Cedric had called the team forward and told them that the Quidditch Final was the most important game of the season.

"We are very fortunate to of made it this far," Cedric told them, "That's why I want everyone to work hard on doing these practices right because we don't want Slytherin to win."

Everyone took Cedric's words to heart because they all knew what would happen if Slytherin did win, a gloating Malfoy and his entire rotten house.

And so the team worked hard on the upcoming match and with the weather starting to turn very warm. When practice was over the team went to shower and then returned to the castle. On the day of the match both teams met and once again Harry was up in the air, with Hermione on the ground to take over should he or any of the players get hurt, and soon Slytherin had the Quaffle.

* * *

"I'm surprised at what you've said," Sprout told Dumbledore.

"Don't be surprised," Dumbledore said, "Lucius told me what he's noticed between Harry and Hermione. Harry is attracted to Hermione but Ron always feels something for Hermione and that's breaking the friends up."

"Does Harry know?" Sprout asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, shaking his head, "And I'm afraid that none of them will understand this until it's too late."

"I hope that Mr. Snape doesn't harm Mr. Weasley."

"Me either but we must understand that it might happen," Dumbledore told her just as Harry scored for Hufflepuff.

* * *

The game had Slytherin the lead and Harry watched in horror as Marcus Flint scored another goal for Slytherin.

"It's their brooms," Cedric told Harry.

"Great," Harry said.

Suddenly Harry saw the snitch and Cedric went after it. The Slytherin Seeker went after it as well but Cedric managed, once again, to catch it. The Hufflepuff's went wild when they saw their Seeker with the Snitch. They all landed and the students all poured out onto the field and lifted them up into the air. And then Dumbledore appeared with the large Quidditch Cup and it made all of it worth it.

The Hufflepuff's had a huge party after the match, which was filled with enough food to feed Harry for two summers. Hermione looked bum about something and Harry thought it was that no one had lifted her up into the air. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I told Professor Lupin that I have a crush on him and he told me that he was already married," Hermione confessed.

Harry was surprised by how quickly she had answered his questions because all the girl's that he knew always chose not to answer.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked him, "I really thought that I would meet someone that was like me but then I find out that he's married."

Her eyes welled up and Harry put his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright," Harry told her.

His words caused her to sob and before he knew it Ron was at his side and he looked upset.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ron asked, anger in his voice.

"I'm not doing anything," Harry told him.

"Like hell you haven't," Ron snarled, "Get away from her."

Now it was Harry's turn to get angry. "I'm not going to let you tell me what to do," Harry snarled back, "I didn't do anything to cause her to cry and you're so blinded by whatever you're feeling to even figure that out."

"I'm not blinded; I know you made her cry."

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, "SHUT UP RON. HARRY DIDN'T MAKE ME CRY."

And she stormed up to the girl's dorm.

* * *

A/N: Boy Ron's insensitive about how Hermione feels. Up next: Harry delivers a message to Professor Trelawney and hears something that we all know she'll say.

Another Authors Note: I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but it didn't happen the way that I expected. I hope that all of you like it.


	16. Professor Trelawney's Prediction

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: I'm hoping to write that in but I'm letting things move in a certain direction and then adding it. I'm hoping that it would sound wrong.

To volleygal905: There's one part that you'll really love and I'm hoping for a good review from you. Oh and Harry will meet Lupin's wife next term.

* * *

Chapter 16: Professor Trelawney's Prediction

Harry's excitement that Hufflepuff had won the Quidditch Cup lasted a week. It was easy to ignore the hate that was coming from Ron when Harry kept thinking about winning the match and also having Hermione around. He knew that she had been upset to find out that Lupin was married and he felt sorry for her. He knew that it was going to take a lot to get her to let Lupin go.

The start of the exams gave Harry the answer to his prayer. Hermione was so busy with getting ready for the exams that she forgot about Lupin. However Ron tried to get her to study with him and that ignited Harry's temper.

"Leave her alone, Ron," Harry said, "She doesn't want you to comfort her."

"Oh so your better," Ron asked.

"I sure am," Harry said.

Ron went red and wrapped his hands around Harry's throat. That caused Malfoy to appear and take ten points from Hufflepuff.

"Thanks a lot, Weasley," Harry snapped and headed back to the common room.

The first exam was in Transfiguration where they bemoaned the tasks that they had been given, which included changing a teapot into a tortoise. In History of Magic Harry tried to focus on what he had been told about medieval witch burnings. The next day was Charms and Herbology. Harry believed that he had done very well but he knew that only time, and the end of the week, would tell him if he had done as well as he thought.

That night Harry was busy studying for Potions when Hermione sat down. He looked up from what he was doing and looked at her.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what I said during our last Hogsmead visit," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about, you didn't do anything wrong," Harry said.

"I know but I feel like I did."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, you didn't do anything wrong so don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled at him and he felt as though sunshine was warming his skin.

"Thanks," Hermione said and just when Harry thought that he might actually kiss her because she was just standing there Ron appeared.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, starting to get mad.

The potion that he had been drinking might keep him from harming Ron but it didn't stop him from really causing damage. And right now he was mad at Ron for interrupting the one moment that he was feeling normal.

"Doesn't look like that to me," Ron countered.

Hermione turned to face him.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione said to him, "Harry isn't doing anything wrong so you can quit this jealousy BS and leave him alone."

Ron glared at her and Harry put a hand on her shoulder. That flew Ron into a rage and he pulled his wand out. Before Harry could even toss him out of the nearest window Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"Get out before I hex you," Hermione warned, "And don't think that I won't."

She pressed the warning home and Ron finally left.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"He's jealous, like you said," Harry said.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "I think he suspects that I feel something for you."

Hermione stared at him and he continued. "I know that you don't want to hear this so soon but I still love you and right now I'm so close in kissing you weather you like it or not."

Hermione stepped back. "Harry, you can't just kiss a girl that might not feel anything for you."

"I know but I'm just being honest," Harry said and then he grabbed her and kissed her.

The entire Hufflepuff students that were there cheered him on.

The next day Harry woke up with a smile. True he hadn't done more then kiss Hermione but that kiss had been magical. He had been scared that he wouldn't know how to kiss a girl but he had managed. He took a shower and then dressed for his Potions exam.

Harry had no problem with the potion, since he remembered everything that Malfoy had ever said, and he had faith that his potion would score high. Malfoy let them all go and he ran right into Professor Sprout, who was coming down the corridor.

"Mr. Snape," Sprout called out.

"Yes," Harry said.

"I need you to take this note to Professor Trelawney," Sprout said, "I'll let your Muggle Studies teacher know why your running late."

Harry took the note and headed for North Tower. He knew that she taught in North Tower because Neville had Divination.

However finding North Tower proved to be a lot harder then he thought it would be due to the obvious fact that he had never been there. Finally he passed by a Gryffindor and asked her where North Tower was.

"Your almost there," she told him and pointed down a side corridor.

"Thanks," Harry said and hurried off.

Harry finally arrived at North Tower and used a cane to knock on the trapdoor. It opened and a rope ladder appeared. Harry put the note in his mouth and climbed up. Professor Trelawney's classroom looked like a cross between an attic and someone's teashop. He handed the note to the Professor and she unsealed it. As she read Harry saw that Trelawney was an odd duck and wondered how come he never saw her down in the Great Hall for meals.

"Thanks," Trelawney said, "You may return to class."

"Thanks," Harry said and turned to leave.

However he hadn't even gotten halfway across the room when he heard a horrible sound and turned to see the Professor all ridged. Harry ran over to help her to a seat and she grabbed him.

"_**It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight…the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servants aid, greater and more terrible then ever he was. Tonight…before midnight…the servant…will set out…to rejoin…his master**_."

She gave a horrible sound once more and looked around.

"Is that all, Mr-."

"Yes," Harry said and ran out of the classroom.

Harry managed to get to his Muggle Studies exam without failing but he was still thinking about what the Professor had told him. His parents had died at the hands of Voldemort and here she was telling him that his servant would be rejoining him. Well he couldn't let that happen and if it meant draining Potter dry he would. When he rejoined Hermione in the Hufflepuff common room he told her what had happened. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I dropped Divination because she's an old fraud," Hermione said. "Don't take her words seriously."

But Harry did and he would make sure that it didn't come to pass.

When they were all finally done with their final exam Harry and Hermione were heading back to the castle when they noticed a very evil looking man. He grinned at them, showing rotting teeth, and the one thing that Harry noticed that he was sharpening a large ax.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I have no idea," Hermione said and then Fudge and two other people appeared.

"Sir, what's going on here?" Harry asked.

"We are executing a mad Hippogriff," Fudge answered at once.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then hurried inside the castle.

However they didn't just dump their books and relax. Harry got his cloak out and both of them hid under it. Hurrying to Hagrid's hut Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it and Harry and Hermione revealed themselves.

"What are you two doing here?" Hagrid asked.

"Can we come in?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure, come in," Hagrid said and even to a living vampire like Harry it was a clear invitation to come in as well.

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Harry asked him.

Hagrid took a deep breath and took them what had happen during his first Care of Magical Creatures and about Pansy getting hurt. He also explained that he had told the class about what would happen if you insulted a Hippogriff and how Pansy didn't pay attention.

"Or hadn't wanted to," Harry added, "Look, why didn't you tell us that you were in trouble?"

"Because I didn't want to add anything to your plate," Hagrid said, "Potter being out and trying to kill you. He hated your father and it seemed strange that he suddenly decided to like him, even extend his hand of friendship. I should have known that he would turn out bad just because Lily married Severus."

"Look, that doesn't matter," Harry said, forgetting his anger for a few moments, "We need to get him out of here."

"I can't," Hagrid moaned, "If I do then they'll lock me up in Azkaban."

Tears welled up and at that moment there was a knock on the door. Hagrid panicked.

"Get under the cloak and I'll let you out the back way," Hagrid told them and Harry and Hermione hid under the cloak and Hagrid slowly opened the back door. "I'm coming," he called out.

Harry extended a hand to show Hagrid where he was and once the hand was gone Hagrid closed the door.

"Can you believe that," Hermione whispered, "They want to kill him for something that Parkinson did?"

"I know, it just doesn't seem fair," Harry said, "But come on. I don't want to even hear that poor creature dying."

They both crossed Hagrid's pumpkin patch and headed for the castle. However Harry couldn't block out all the noise that he was hearing from the hut. Halfway across he heard the sound of an ax coming up and then hitting something. That's when Hermione froze, tears welling up. Both of them knew that the creature was dead.


	17. Cat and Rat

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: Hermione will realize her feelings for Harry soon.

To jaypatel111: I'm glad you like it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 17: Cat and Rat

"I can't believe that they did it," Hermione cried out.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we have to leave or we'll get caught."

Hermione nodded and they started back towards the castle.

However something caught Harry's eye. Crookshanks had something in his mouth and it looked like Ron's rat. Harry pointed it out to Hermione and she just looked at her cat.

"What is he doing with Ron's rat?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but lets follow him," Harry told her and turning around they followed Crookshanks.

The cat moved faster then Harry and Hermione had ever seen him move and then he went under a tree that Harry had only heard about from when Ron had messed up and crashed a flying car. Crookshanks disappeared and Harry had no idea how the cat had managed it.

"Okay, how do we get in there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "However I've got an idea."

Harry crawled on his stomach and started to crawl near to where Crookshanks had disappeared. He watched the tree and thankfully it didn't move. He made it through the opening and motioned Hermione to follow. However the tree started to move, thrashing wildly, and Harry was sure that Hermione would get hurt. He leaned back and suddenly the tree stopped moving. Hermione rushed towards him and both of them went inside.

"What did you do to the tree?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Harry answered.

They walked down the tunnel and they watched as it moved higher and higher. Suddenly Harry's head hit something hard and Harry saw a doorway. He popped his head up and saw a living room. He pulled himself and then helped Hermione up.

"Thanks," Hermione said, "So where did my cat go?"

Harry at once noticed the paw prints in the dust and showed it to Hermione.

"I think he went up there," Harry told her, "Come on."

Harry and Hermione walked up the steps and Harry used his senses to locate where the cat was at. Harry stepped into the only room on the second floor and saw Crookshanks setting on the bed.

"What are you-?"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed suddenly and Harry turned to see the very face of the man that wanted him dead, James Potter.

However he wasn't alone. Remus Lupin was with him and they both had their wands pointed at them.

"YOU!" Harry roared and went at James but Remus stopped him.

"Harry, don't," Remus ordered and Harry felt himself complying.

"He killed my parents!" Harry told Remus.

"No, he didn't and in a few minutes you'll find out who," Remus told Harry.

"What do you mean; James didn't kill Harry's parents?" Hermione asked.

"That horrible honor belongs to Peter Pettigrew," James answered and Harry stopped fighting fully.

* * *

"What do you mean Pettigrew did it," Harry asked.

"I think the best way to start is at the beginning," Remus told him and then he took a deep breath and started his tale. "Your parents met us when they first stepped foot on the train. James hated your father because he believed that brains was far more important then bravery. For the first couple of years Severus and James hated each other and James friends me, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew made your father's life a living nightmare.

"However Severus found out my secret and instead of running to the Ministry of Magic he helped to develop a potion that would control my urges. During the following summer we all found out what kind of home your father lived in, a home that had an abusive father and a mother that was scared of her own husband. I convinced James and Sirius to give your father one chance and they accepted my offer and your father joined us.

"He helped us out when we needed it and then when we all graduated he went to work for the Ministry of Magic and married your mum. Shortly after they were married Dumbledore told them that you all had to go into hiding, which they did. Your parents made James their Secret Keeper but at the last moment they changed to Peter."

"They suspected that no one would suspect Peter," James added, "We all now knew that Peter had betrayed us."

"How's this possible?" Harry asked, "Everyone knows that Peter died."

"During the time that we all found out what Remus was we learned to change our forms. Peter turned into his rat form and disappeared, leaving behind his robes and a finger to make it look like he had died at the hands of James."

"Prove it," Harry dared.

James walked over and grabbed the rat. "I want you to meet Wormtail."

And in a flash of light Peter appeared.

* * *

A/N: Earlier I intended to show Harry getting the map but I failed to write that part. Remus will explain about the map and who had written it.


	18. Peter Turned In

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and things will turn out alright for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

To Jim Red Hawk: LOL, your review made me laugh. Thanks for it.

To Lyssa Baby: Oh you'll love this chapter and I'm going to have fun writing it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 18: Peter Turned In

Harry and Hermione couldn't believe what they were seeing, Peter was alive. He moved towards the door but Remus stopped him and forced him to the ground.

"You filthy betrayer," James snarled, "You-."

"James, stop," Remus begged, "Don't kill him just yet."

"And why not?" James asked, "I loved Lily and he betrayed her and Severus to Voldemort. He made us think that he was our friend."

He kicked Peter in the shins and he yelped in pain. Remus grabbed him and Harry could sense that he wanted to feed off of him.

"What did Severus and Lily do to deserve you betraying them to Voldemort?" James asked, "What in hell did they do?"

"Y-Y-You don't u-u-u-understand," Peter stammered, "He controlled me, made me do those things."

"Liar," James said, "You were feeding Voldemort information a good year before they died. You were his spy, don't deny it."

"Y-Y-You don't understand," Peter stammered, looking to the door, "He has weapons, weapons that you can only dream of."

Remus raised his up until Peter was dangling high above the ground and Harry heard Hermione gasp.

"It's time for you to die, to go to hell," James told him.

"Stop," Harry suddenly said and both men turned to look at him.

"Harry, this piece of scum is the reason you have no parents," Remus said, "He would rather see you die as long as he got what he wanted."

"I know but I know that my father wouldn't want you both to become killers," Harry said, "If anyone deserves Azkaban, it's him."

"Please, don't," Peter begged.

"You should be lucky that I'm letting you live," Harry hissed, "You made everyone believe that my Godfather had betrayed his friends, my parents, and you're begging me not to turn you over to the Dementors."

Remus grabbed him and Harry saw a flash of fang. "I'll take him," Remus said.

"Don't attack him," Harry advised.

"Don't worry, I won't," Remus hissed and dragged him out.

Harry headed for the door but James stopped him. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"I'll go with Lupin and make sure that Peter is turned in," Hermione said and smiling she left.

"I heard what happened," James told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him, not sure what he was talking about.

"He told me that he changed you and I don't care that you're like him," James said, "Severus and Lily loved you and I was honored when they named me your Godfather."

Harry looked at him. "You don't mind."

"Of course not," James said, "But I'm worried about the potion that Malfoy is giving you. He hated your father for turning away from his house, and those that ended up becoming Voldemort's followers, and joined us."

"Is it true that you hated my father?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I learned that he was someone that I could count on…unlike some," James said and Harry knew that he was talking about Peter. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Are you talking about the Dursley's?"

"Yes," James said, "So have you gotten our map?"

Harry looked at him. "What map?"

That question made James laugh. "Oh wait until Remus tells you about the map. It was the only thing that we all created. But I'll let you see it to believe it."

Harry nodded and both of them left.

When they arrived back Dumbledore was leaving a side room, his face ashen. Harry walked in and saw Peter being led away by several people that Harry had never seen before.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Peter confessed to betraying the Snape's," Hermione told him.

"Does this mean that I'm free?" James asked.

"It does," Lupin said and Harry sensed that his godfather was the happiest man in the world.

The next day Harry left Gryffindor tower to visit his godfather. He hardly had slept because he had been so excited about his godfather being free and the real person being put away. When he arrived in the Great Hall he saw James eating breakfast with Remus and not looking happy. Harry walked up to them and smiled.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"It would be good if Dumbledore hadn't just told me that you can't live with me," James told Harry.

Harry stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore told me that you can't live with me because of some stupid blood wards," James explained.

Harry couldn't believe this. He wasn't living with his Godfather.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but there's no other way," Remus said and Harry felt his world shattering.

During the day Harry didn't talk to anyone and even Hermione found herself being separated from him. Finally Remus came to visit and he sat down next to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry answered, "I want to leave the Dursley's and then I find out that I've got a godfather and even though he wants me to live with him I can't."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, it's hard," Remus said, "But James will always be around for whenever you need him."

"Thanks but that doesn't help me when I'm facing my Uncle," Harry said.

"Don't worry about that, he'll be there for you," Remus vowed, "And so will I."

"Thanks," Harry said and then Remus pulled out a sheet of parchment. "What's this?"

"The Marauders Map," Remus answered, "Your father and the rest of his friends created this map. Severus told me to give it to you when you were old enough to be responsible enough to take care of it."

Harry clutched it and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Remus said, "That map shows you every inch of the castle. All you have to do is tap your wand and say "I Solemnly Swear that I'm up to no good. Tap it again, when you're done, and say "Mischief Managed."

"Thanks, again," Harry said and Remus left him alone.

* * *

A/N: Harry won't know the pin names until he uses it for the first time. Next up: Dumbledore has a chat with Harry.


	19. Dumbledore Has A Talk

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 19: Dumbledore Has A Talk

The term was slowly coming to an end and all the students were excited about returning home, except Harry. He still thought that it was wrong of Dumbledore to force him to return to the Dursley's. He knew that his Aunt might be a little different but there was no way that his Uncle was going to change. James had offered him a home and now it had been taken away from him.

"Harry, things will be alright," Hermione told him.

"Alright, for you," Harry said, "You're going back to a family that actually cares about you. I'm going to be suck for three months with people that hate me."

Harry heard Hermione sigh but she got up and left.

The next day he tried to have fun with James but his heart wasn't into it. He knew that if his parents hadn't died then he would be looking forward to his summer vacation. James took him to a tree and they both sat down.

"I'm sorry about you having to stay with the Dursley's," James told him, "I hate them as well but you'll be back here before you know it."

"I know but it doesn't mean that I have to like it," Harry said.

"I know," James said.

That night, during dinner, Professor Sprout came over and handed Harry a note. He opened it and read:

Harry,

Come to my office once you're done eating. The password is Skittles.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry really didn't want to see the Headmaster, since he was the cause of how bad Harry felt, but he knew that one would have to be insane not to come when he called. So he quickly finished his dinner and headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Skittles," Harry said to the phoenix.

It moved aside to let him pass.

When Harry entered the Headmaster's office he saw that Professor Malfoy was with him. Malfoy gave Harry a sneer and then left. Once he was gone Dumbledore invited Harry to sit.

"I understand that you don't like the fact that you have to return to the Dursley's," Dumbledore started off.

"Yes," Harry said and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it has to be done," Dumbledore said, "I know that you don't like them and Severus told me plenty about them when he was alive. I'm sure that now that a witch has been discovered that things will turn out a lot better this summer."

"I highly doubt that," Harry argued, "My Aunt might be a witch but my Uncle still hates them and he hates me."

Dumbledore got up and walked over to a bookshelf. Harry had no idea what the man was going to do but all he did was pull out a piece of parchment. He walked back and sat down.

"Harry, I've asked James to live a few houses down," Dumbledore said, "You can visit him for a few hours each day but you can't consider it home."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because then you would be in grave danger," Dumbledore said, "Please, you can stay with the Dursley's for one month and then spend the rest of the holidays with your Godfather."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be allowed to say with the Dursley's for only a month. That was the best news that he had ever heard.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled at him, "I'm glad to that I could help."

Dumbledore then dismissed him and Harry was very glad to go.

Harry told Hermione and Justin about what Dumbledore had said and both of them were just as happy for Harry as Harry was happy for himself. However he wondered what would happen once he got back. Would the Dursley's let him go? He hoped so because he really wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

* * *

Next up: The Dementors Kiss


	20. The Dementor's Kiss

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Dementors Kiss

On Saturday Harry got a letter from the Ministry of Magic asking him to come to witness Peter being kissed. Harry had no idea what this entailed but if it meant that Peter couldn't help Voldemort return to power then he was fine with going. Sirius went with him so that he wouldn't be alone.

"Are you sure that you want to see this?" Sirius asked him. "Watching someone get kissed isn't a pleasant experience."

"I understand but I want to see this," Harry said.

Sirius nodded and they left the castle.

The Ministry of Magic was impressive to a person that had never been there before and Harry was very impressed by what he was seeing. Sirius, however, didn't appear to be impressed and that told Harry that he had been here before. He told Harry to have his wand checked and once that was done they headed down to where it was going to be held.

The event was going to take place down in courtroom ten, where most of the Death Eaters had been found guilty and sent to Azkaban. However because Peter had betrayed the Snape's to Voldemort he would be kissed here.

"If you want to close your eyes then do it," Sirius told Harry.

Harry nodded and they entered.

The room was filled with witches and wizards of all kinds and they were all talking among themselves. When Harry and Sirius entered they all stopped talking and looked at them. Both of them found seats near the front and then the doors opened. Peter was escorted into the room with one Dementor and a couple of people that Harry knew were Aurors. He looked worse then when he was uncovered and he was forced into a seat.

"Peter Pettigrew," one of the wizards said in a clear tone, "You've been found guilty of the betrayal of Severus and Lily Snape which resulted in their murder. The punishment is being Kissed."

Peter gave them all a nasty look and then said, "You think that the Dark Lord won't come back. I might be gone but the Dark Lord will return."

"Too bad, if that happens, you won't be around to see it," the wizard said. "Kiss him."

The Dementor bent down and placed its mouth on Peters. Harry closed his eyes as the sound of Peter's soul being sucked out echoed through the room. Everyone cheered as it was being done and then it was over.

"Take him away," the wizard said and when Harry opened his eyes Peter was gone.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as they left and headed back to the castle.

"I'm fine," Harry said, his voice low.

Sirius stopped him and looked at him. "Harry, what you saw was the worst that can happen to someone but I know that you weren't alright with it."

Harry said nothing to him and Sirius knew that he was holding it in.

"Want to talk about it?" Sirius asked him.

"No," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and they headed back to the school.

* * *

Hermione was waiting on Harry when he got back and she asked him how the whole thing was.

"It was okay," Harry told her.

"So where's Peter going next?" Hermione asked.

"Probably going to spend the rest of his days in Azkaban," Harry answered.

"Well I'm happy that he's not around anymore," Hermione told him, "He betrayed your parents and deserves what he gets."

Harry didn't say anything and Hermione let it go.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Next up: Hermione's Secret.


	21. Hermione's Secret

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 21: Hermione's Secret

"So what are your plans this summer?" James asked Remus.

"I was thinking about heading back home and forgetting that this horrible term even happened," Remus answered, "And I mean it."

"I know you do, old friend," James said, "As for me I'm working on closing a house on Privet Drive so that Harry can come and live with me when his small time is over."

"I'm glad to hear that," Remus said.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were heading back from another one of their breaks when they were stopped by Malfoy. The Potions Master didn't look thrilled at whatever Harry had done, which he had no idea what he had done…this time.

"Mr. Snape, you forgot to come to my office," Malfoy told him. "Do you wish for me to go to the Headmaster and tell him that you refused to come and visit?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, suddenly remembering that he had received an owl from Malfoy to come down and take his potion.

"Well I'm sure that Dumbledore will be thrilled to hear your excuses," Malfoy said, "Just like your father more and more."

Harry went red but Hermione spoke up. "How dare you accuse him of being like his father! He doesn't even remember his father."

Malfoy turned and looked right at Hermione.

"And pray tell do you even get the evidence that children don't remember their fathers?" Malfoy asked her.

Hermione went pink.

"It's alright Hermione," Harry said, "I forgot to come and it's my fault."

Harry noticed a sneer appearing on Malfoy's face.

"Harry, he-."

"Just leave it alone," Harry said, "I'll see you later."

And he went past Malfoy who followed him.

When Harry had finished drinking his potion he at once started on Malfoy. He hated the idea that even the smallest thing caused him to bring up Harry's father. He didn't even remember him and here Malfoy was telling him that he was acting just like him. Well he personally didn't care what Malfoy thought about him or his father, he wasn't going to let him say that in front of Hermione.

"I don't see how my opinion is any of your business, Snape," Malfoy hissed. "I told you the truth and you can't accept it."

"Well I think that you're nothing but a bigot that can't stand the idea that my dad married a muggleborn."

Malfoy glared at him. "Unlike your father I don't chose to pollute my bloodline."

"Then your bloodline is due to die out," Harry told him, "Because what you believe is wrong and people who have followed it have found out the hard way."

Malfoy laughed at him, which Harry didn't like. "Oh so now Snape knows a thing or two about how the world works," he said, his face filled with mirth. "How about detention until the term ends."

"Which will be in a few days," Harry told him.

"Then you'll have detention for the four remaining days that we have," Malfoy told Harry and then pointed to the door.

When Harry got back to the Hufflepuff common room he was sick and tired of the term. He had been changed, found out that Malfoy really, really, really, really, hates his father, and found out that Ron's rat was really Peter Pettigrew. He was still not over the Kiss and he really wanted his life back. However he had learned that never happened and there was no need to wish for something that would never be. The only bright spot was Hermione and speaking of Hermione he noticed that she was acting odd.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her.

She growled at him and then launched at him. Harry took out his wand and shot a spell at her. She fell on the ground and didn't move. Harry at once summoned Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

When they arrived the Matron at once checked out Hermione's status while Harry told Dumbledore what had happened. He looked worried about every word that Harry was saying but then they both fell silent as Madam Pomfrey finished.

"Someone hit her with a curse," Madam Pomfrey told them.

"What kind of curse?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know but I think that we should have Lucius check it out," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry at once protested. He didn't want Malfoy even near Hermione.

"Harry, I know that you care about Miss Granger but we have to find out what she was hit with. Professor Malfoy is the best person for the job."

"And how long will this take?" Harry asked them.

"I have no idea," Madam Pomfrey answered.

The next day Harry got a letter from Malfoy, telling him when he was supposed to start his detention. To Harry's horror he only had an hour before he had to arrive. He finished eating, did a little letter writing to be sent up with one of the school owls, and then he hurried off for his detention.

When he arrived he saw that Malfoy was talking with James and James wasn't happy with what he was hearing. Neither of them noticed that Harry had entered and it seemed that he was the object of the conversation.

"You can't treat my Godchild like this," James told him.

"I'll treat Snape anyway that I wish," Malfoy told him.

"Oh really, well I think that I should tell Dumbledore that your acting way beyond your bounds," James told him.

Malfoy smirked at him and then Harry chose that moment to speak. "Stop acting like a five-year-old," Harry said.

Malfoy turned and looked right at him. "Mr. Snape, I don't believe that I gave you permission to talk."

"Don't talk to Harry like that," James said.

Malfoy turned to him, "I'll talk anyway that I wish," he said, "And Mr. Snape has lost ten points from Hufflepuff."

James was now brick red but thankfully he left.

"Get started on your detention, Mr. Snape," Malfoy said and he told Harry exactly what he would be doing.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes this makes you wonder what planet Malfoy was born on because it wasn't earth. Next up: Owl Post Again.


	22. Owl Post, Again

Title: Harry Snape And The Prisoner Of Azkaban

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Snape enters his third year and finds a dangerous prisoner is on the loose and wants to kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review and this will be the last chapter. There will be more of Malfoy being brought down in the next story.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and things will turn out for Harry and James.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 22: Owl Post Again

Harry was glad when term had ended and they were all ready to head back home. James had written to him, telling him that he would pick Harry up on his birthday and that they would be going to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I mean, I really want to spend time with you but I'm afraid that Ron might be there."

Harry was starting to see red but his logical mind told him that he would probably serve detention for that when he got back.

"Well let me know if you're coming?" Harry said.

"No problem," Hermione said.

The results of the exams came and Harry was happy to see that he had passed, despite the fact that Malfoy was trying to fail him. Hufflepuff won the House Cup and that meant another defeat for Slytherin. The feast was great because Slytherin hadn't won and Harry could forget about his return to the Dursley's. The next morning everything was packed up and put in Harry's trunk and that's when he noticed a small box. He saw a note, telling him that Malfoy had brewed the potion for him to take during the summer and that the vials were shatter proof.

"Thank God for small things," Harry said and put the box in with his other things.

The students all crowded the entrance hall to head either to the carriages or to the boats that would take them back to the train. Harry quickly joined Hermione and Justin, Ron not too far behind.

"Are you going to write, Harry," Justin asked.

"Sure," Harry said as they climbed in.

Thankfully Ron failed to get into the same carriage as they were in.

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" Justin asked.

"I want to but I don't know if my godfather will be able to get tickets," Harry said, "But if I can then I'll see you."

Justin grinned at him and then turned to Hermione. "Going too?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "But I'll try."

They all boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat down. As soon as the train started to move Justin told Harry and Hermione that Professor Lupin wouldn't be returning. Both of them were a little sad that he wasn't coming back but Harry, deep down, knew that it would be for the best if Lupin and Hermione were separated.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Hermione asked Justin.

"I don't know but anything is possible," Justin said and after that no one talked about Lupin again.

As the train headed nearer and nearer to London there was a knock on the door. When it opened Harry was sure that it would be Pansy and her stupid friends but it turned out to be his Godfather as well as Sirius Black.

"Hello, you three," Sirius said, grinning at the group, "Could we join you?"

"Sure," Harry said and they moved aside to let them sit.

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked them.

"Well we wanted to make sure that you go to London in one piece as well as give you something."

He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Harry. He opened it and saw tickets to the Quidditch World Cup

"I'm also inviting Miss Granger," James added and Hermione went pink.

"I think it will be a lot of fun," Justin said, "And it looks like I'll see you after all."

The train came to a stop at Kings Cross Station and everyone slowly got off. The old guard had to make sure that they went in two's and three's so that they didn't scare the muggles by going out in one big group. When Harry and Hermione appeared Harry was surprised to see only Uncle Vernon standing there.

"Come on," he growled.

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then went over to Uncle Vernon's car.

"Wait," yelled James and he ran over to where they were. "You must be Harry's Uncle."

"In a manner of speaking," Uncle Vernon told him.

James placed his face right up to Vernon's. "If I find out that you're causing him any problems I'll personally make sure that you're sent away. Got that, sir."

Uncle Vernon went white and Harry knew that he was scared of him.

"Got it," Uncle Vernon said.

"Good," James said and then he helped to load Harry's trunk into the trunk of the car.

They all got in and Harry waved at the group as they left. He knew that he would have a better summer then last.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but this is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I was happy with the reviews that I got. Thanks everyone and I hope that all of you enjoy Harry Snape and the Goblet of Fire. Once again, thanks.


End file.
